"The Lion Game" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome back to Global Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Last week, we traveled to the Yukon, new couple Sierra and Tyler got into their first fight. Awww! <3 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And when Duncan's alliance with Alejandro began to fall apart, Mr. Bad Boy turned to Geoff. And Alejandro turned... to CHEATING! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: After Sierra won the challenge, it came down to Courtney and Heather. Two of the most annoying girls on the show, who had been campaigning all episode to get each other voted off. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In the end, Courtney got the boot! And our final eight became our final seven. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In Easter Island aka Rapa Nui, Heather attempted to put an end to the Tylerra drama, but ultimately just ended up making things worse. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Surprisingly enough, it was BLAINELEY that brought them together, right before her diva butt was kicked off the plane for the last time. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Now, with only six competitors left, who will be the next to plunge out the Drop of Shame? And will my teeth get any whiter? 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out tonight on another jaw-dropping episode of GLOBAL DRAMA!!! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the first class cabin, where Heather and Sierra are seen sitting on chairs getting manicures by two interns* 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I am SO happy you brought me up to first class with you, Heather! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> S: It's been such a long time since I bonded with another girl on the show. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Mainly because I could never trust anyone else around my Tyler-Wyler. 16:02 <@Heather13> Well... thanks, Sierra. 16:03 <@Heather13> And don't worry, I would NEVER get between you and your boyfriend. 16:03 <@Heather13> That's just not my style. 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, I know. :) 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're not really Tyler's type anyway. 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: He prefers... natural girls. 16:03 <@Heather13> How am I "unnatural"? >.> 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh, don't worry about it, Heather. :3 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Besides, you have a thing for Alejandro anyway. ;) 16:04 <@Heather13> I- 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: No no no, there's no need to deny it. 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I'm not going to tell anyone. :D 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: But I DO want to know what your secret is. 16:04 <@Heather13> My... secret? 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: It's been two weeks since me and Tyler started dating and he STILL hasn't told me he loves me. 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Do you think there's something wrong with our relationship? D: 16:05 <@Heather13> Coming from someone who isn't IN a relationship, I wouldn't know. 16:05 <@Heather13> But if you want some advice, just play hard to get. 16:05 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hard to get? 16:05 <@Heather13> I do it ALL THE TIME when I want a boy to notice me. 16:05 <@Heather13> They're all the same... stupid and predictable. 16:05 <@Heather13> If you show him you're not as interested as he thinks you are, he'll want you MORE. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :| 16:06 <@Heather13> (conf) Okay, so I'm not GREAT at giving advice. But it was worth a shot! I need Sierra as an ally, so I'm trying to keep her close. Thankfully, I don't even think SHE'S stupid enough to take MY advice. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) Play hard to get? BRILLIANT. I've never told anyone this before, but I've always kind of admired Heather. If a girl who looks like THAT can get a guy like Alejandro, anything is possible! :3 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the contestants walking into the common area, a tiny room with six unopened boxes placed on the center table* 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> Chris: *over the intercom* Attention, competitors! 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> Chris: *over the intercom* Since we've reached our final six, it's time to collect your gifts from home. 16:06 <@Chris|Sierra> Chris: *over the intercom* This season, we've allowed ex-players to send in packages of their own, so. 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> Chris: *over the intercom* That should be interesting. xD 16:07 * Heather13 runs over to her gift, picks up the box, and shakes it. 16:07 <@Heather13> I wonder what's in it... 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: It says Leshawna sent it. @Heather 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Must be an apology present. :) 16:07 <@Heather13> :o 16:07 * Heather13 unwraps the gift and pulls out an angry raccoon. 16:08 <@Heather13> Uh-oh... 16:08 <@Heather13> *is attacked by the raccoon* 16:08 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 16:08 <@Heather13> *runs off* 16:08 * Geoff13 laughs. 16:08 <+Duncan|> *unwraps his gift* 16:08 <+Duncan|> Awww, nice! 16:09 <+Duncan|> Gwen sent me the 10th anniversary edition of Alien Chunks. 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And that's cool... why? :| @Duncan 16:09 <+Duncan|> It's only the best alien movie ever. >~> 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Pffft. Aliens! 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You movie fans are so obsessive! :@ 16:09 * Geoff13 unwraps his present. 16:09 <+Geoff13> I got a skateboard from my bro! 16:10 <+Geoff13> Wicked. :D 16:10 <+Alejandro> *unwraps gift, picks up a framed picture of himself and kisses it* 16:10 <+Alejandro> Ah, good. 16:10 <+Alejandro> My photographer finally mailed in the photos from my last shoot. 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're a model? :o @Alejandro 16:10 <+Alejandro> Only part-time. ;) 16:10 * Tyler| picks up his and Sierra's gifts. 16:11 <+Tyler|> *offers Sierra her gift* 16:11 <+Tyler|> Here's your gift, Sierra! It's from your mom! :D 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *grabs gift from Tyler's hands* 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hmph. >.> 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *opens gift and finds a poster of Tyler, hugs it secretly* 16:11 * Tyler| shrugs and unwraps his present. 16:11 <+Tyler|> :o 16:12 <+Tyler|> My dad sent me the pair of underwear I was wearing when I scored my first goal in little league soccer! :D 16:12 * Heather13 walks back in, bruised. 16:12 <@Heather13> That is, without a doubt, the DUMBEST present I have ever seen. 16:12 <+Tyler|> At least mine wasn't a raccoon. :@ 16:12 <+Alejandro> Speaking of which... 16:12 <+Alejandro> Looks like it's back for more, Heather. xD 16:12 <@Heather13> *turns around and sees the raccoon standing behind her holding a chainsaw* 16:13 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane in Tanzania, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 16:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Jambo, friends! 16:13 <+Geoff13> Ja... what? 16:13 <+Alejandro> It means hello in Swahili, Geoff. 16:13 <@Heather13> Since when do you speak Swahili? >.> 16:13 <+Alejandro> You haven't heard? I'm trilingual. 16:14 <+Geoff13> Is that a Swahili word too? :| 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *clears throat* I was trying to talk here, guys. >.> 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: In case anyone hasn't noticed, we've landed the plane beautiful Tanzania, home of The Serengeti Plains. 16:14 * ChefHatchet walks over to Chris, sweating excessively in a parka. 16:14 <+Duncan|> Uhhh, if we're in Africa, why is Chef dressed like he's expecting a blizzard? :s 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Today, Chef Hatchet is wearing what I like to call the "Penalty Parka", as punishment for his illegal alliance with Blaineley. 16:14 <@Heather13> AND Alejandro. @Chris 16:15 <@Heather13> Don't forget, he was part of it too. 16:15 * Alejandro blows a kiss at Heather. 16:15 <@Heather13> UGH. 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *screen flashes over to an area of dry land, where a gourd is seen placed atop six small wooden pillars each* 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Part one of today's challenge combines two of Africa's most popular sports: soccer and cricket. 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: To win, you've gotta be the first person to crack open a gourd placed on one of those pillars. 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You can do this with a cricket bat and some African safu plums, OR a soccer ball. Your pick. 16:16 <+Geoff13> *grabs bat* I'll take a cricket bat, I guess. 16:16 <+Alejandro> I suppose I'll have to select the soccer ball. 16:16 * Alejandro picks up a soccer ball. 16:16 <+Duncan|> Dibs on ball. 16:16 <+Duncan|> *picks it up* 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hm, I'll choose the bat. *picks it up* :D 16:16 <+Tyler|> Totally! 16:17 <+Tyler|> I rule at baseball! *heaves it over his shoulder* 16:17 <+Tyler|> (conf) I would have chosen a soccer ball...but what I didn't mention about my first little league goal was....it kinda for the other team. *nervous chuckling* :s 16:17 <+Alejandro> Heather, why don't you... 16:17 <@Heather13> I'll make my OWN decision, thank you. 16:17 * Heather13 picks up the soccer ball. 16:17 <@Heather13> Perfect. 16:17 <@Heather13> Good luck trying to beat me. @Alejandro 16:17 <+Alejandro> I don't need luck. 16:18 <+Alejandro> My sister Carlita is a world-famous soccer player. 16:18 <+Alejandro> Defeating you will be no challenge at all. *smirks* 16:18 <@Heather13> >.> 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, looks like you guys are all set. 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Challenge starts in three... two... 16:18 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ONE!!! 16:18 * Geoff13 picks up a plum and hits it with his bat, missing the gourd. 16:19 <+Geoff13> Aw, man. Nothing! 16:19 <@Heather13> *kicks the ball at her gourd and misses* 16:19 <@Heather13> Hey! 16:19 * Alejandro kicks his ball at the gourd and misses. 16:19 <+Alejandro> Shoot. 16:19 <+Alejandro> Chris, I'd like a replacement ball. 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> C: We don't really have any extras. :| 16:20 <@Heather13> What?! 16:20 <@Heather13> What happens when we lose the ball? :@ 16:20 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You go and get it. ;) 16:20 * Heather13 grunts and runs over to the soccer ball. 16:20 <+Tyler|> Let's do this! *throws plum into air* 16:20 <+Tyler|> *swings bat, it goes flying out of his hand* 16:20 <+Tyler|> Awww. :( 16:21 * Duncan| sighs, walks over to his gourd, and throws it on the ground. 16:21 <+Duncan|> *stomps on it repeatedly* 16:21 <@Heather13> *kicks ball at the gourd and knocks it over, breaking it* 16:21 <@Heather13> Yes! 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *screen flashes over to the contestants standing next to Chris a few minutes later* 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alrighty, so. 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Since Heather was the first person to crack open her gourd, it looks like she wins the challenge. 16:22 <+Duncan|> Hey. 16:22 <+Duncan|> I cracked open my gourd. >~> 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> C: With your foot, Duncan, and that DOESN'T count! 16:22 <+Duncan|> Pffft, lame. 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> C: As I was saying, Heather, feel free to collect your prize from the gourd. 16:22 <@Heather13> I already checked. There wasn't anything inside. 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You sure? :| 16:23 <@Heather13> Trust me. 16:23 <@Heather13> That thing is more hollow than Izzy's head. 16:23 <@Heather13> Now give me my reward. :@ 16:23 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *sigh* Fine. Chef, bring out the rest of the tranq balls! 16:23 <+Geoff13> Tranq balls?! 16:23 <+Geoff13> Dude... are those like... 16:23 <+Geoff13> TRANQUILIZERS? D: 16:24 * ChefHatchet hands Chris a tiny box full of tranq balls. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Indeed, Geoff, and these babies are NOT to be toyed with. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sling 'em with enough velocity and they burst on contact, numbing your target completely. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Since Heather was the winner of today's challenge, she scores seven whole tranq balls. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Duncan, for coming in second, you get five. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alejandro, three. 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And since there are no more left, I guess the rest of you will have to settle with diddly-squat! Heh-heh. xD 16:25 <+Tyler|> Aw, man. :( 16:25 <+Tyler|> At least we have each other. Right, Sierra? :D 16:25 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *looks away and ignores him* 16:25 <+Tyler|> Sierra? :| 16:25 <@Chris|Sierra> C: No success for Tyler, Geoff, and Sierra will make it a lot harder for them to deal... 16:25 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... with THIS!!! >:D 16:25 * ChefHatchet wheels in a large crate with an angry animal inside. 16:26 <+Duncan|> O_O 16:26 <+Duncan|> What the heck is in that thing?! 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Part two of your challenge is a genuine African safari. And the prey? 16:26 * ChefHatchet opens the crate with a tire iron. 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... SADIE!! 16:26 <@Sadie13> *pops out of the crate* Hey, guys! 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: AHHHHHHH. 16:27 <+Alejandro> Aaaaaaahhh! 16:27 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 16:27 <@Sadie13> Whaaat? :@ 16:27 <@Sadie13> It's just me. 16:27 <+Alejandro> Exactly! 16:27 <+Alejandro> Just... YOU. What are you doing here? 16:27 <+Alejandro> I thought I eliminated you back in Egypt! 16:28 <@Sadie13> Ha! You couldn't get rid of me that fast, Mr. Not-So-Hot-Now-That-I-Found-Out-You're-Evil. >.> 16:28 <@Sadie13> I snuck back onto the plane and have been living in the cargo hold for weeks. :3 16:28 <@Sadie13> It was like sooo fun! Like a sleepover, except without Katie. 16:28 <@Sadie13> But I made a whole bunch of video dairies, and when I get back on the show... ^_^ 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> C: "Get back on the show"? What makes you think you're due for a return? :-@ 16:28 <@Chris|Sierra> C: There's no time for an extra player! 16:28 <@Sadie13> I thought that's why you trapped me in a crate. 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Nooo, we were gonna use you as bait for the challenge. Duh. 16:29 <@Sadie13> Well then forget it. >.> 16:29 <@Sadie13> I'm not gonna let myself get chased around by these WEIRDOS unless there's a million dollars waiting for me at the end. 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay. What about this? 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You survive getting captured, you're back in. 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> C: You don't, and we leave you here in Africa. xD 16:29 <+Geoff13> You would really abandon a contestant in the middle of the Serengeti? :| 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sure! I'm sure her parents will come back for her later. 16:30 <@Sadie13> It's a risky offer, buuut... 16:30 <@Sadie13> ... I'LL DO IT. :D 16:30 <@Heather13> What?! 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Perfect. Sadie, you've got eight minutes to hide. 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The rest of you, get ready to HUNT. :D 16:30 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro, Duncan, and Heather walking through Tanzania* 16:31 <+Alejandro> Tracking prey will require many lookouts. 16:31 <+Alejandro> Perhaps we should team up to hunt Sadie together. That way, we'll be a pack. 16:31 <+Duncan|> Yeah right, dude. 16:31 <+Duncan|> Like I'm gonna team up with you after you bailed on our alliance to go work with Painley. 16:31 <+Duncan|> Later. 16:31 <+Duncan|> *walks off* 16:31 <@Heather13> Wow. Looks like Duncan took your treachery pretty personally. 16:32 <+Alejandro> I suppose it would be wise to keep our distance from him. 16:32 <@Heather13> OUR distance? Since when are WE a duo? 16:32 <+Alejandro> Since I asked you a few seconds ago. 16:32 <+Alejandro> Surely, you don't think you can get to the finals without me! 16:32 <@Heather13> EXCUSE me? :@ 16:32 <@Heather13> Why, you arrogant-- 16:32 <+Alejandro> I'm not saying you don't have strength. 16:33 <+Alejandro> But think about it; once the others get rid of me, they're going to target you next. 16:33 <+Alejandro> If you join forces with me, we can combine our powers and knock everyone else out of the ring. 16:33 <@Heather13> I'm listening. >.> 16:33 <+Alejandro> First, we must start with Duncan. 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra walking through Tanzania* 16:33 <+Tyler|> Sierra! Wait up! *runs up behind her* 16:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *walks with her hands folded* 16:34 <+Tyler|> What's with you today? D: 16:34 <+Tyler|> You seem distant and... Heather-ish. 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *holds out an ear* 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hm. 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: The wind is awfully loud today. 16:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: How UNUSUAL. 16:34 <+Tyler|> Can you at least tell me what I did? 16:35 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *yawns* 16:35 <+Tyler|> :( 16:35 <+Tyler|> (conf) I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean, besides Bridgette, but we never fought about anything...how am I supposed to know what I did wrong if Sierra won't just TELL me?! Ahhh, I wish girls were less complicated. :/ 16:35 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Heather surrounded by lions* 16:35 <+Alejandro> Remember! 16:35 <+Alejandro> All you have to do is throw your tranq ball at one, knock it unconscious, and then we lead it to Duncan. 16:35 <@Heather13> I KNOW the plan, doofus. 16:36 <@Heather13> I just don't think it'll work. 16:36 <+Alejandro> No harm in trying. 16:36 <@Heather13> Um, YES, harm! 16:36 <@Heather13> I could totally die. 16:36 <@Heather13> At least have the decency to give me one of YOUR tranq balls. 16:36 <+Alejandro> *shrugs and tosses a tranq ball at Heather* 16:36 * Heather13 is hit in the thigh with a tranq ball. 16:37 <@Heather13> :o *drops to the ground* 16:37 <+Alejandro> Ooh, that's not good. :| 16:37 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra and Tyler walking through Tanzania* 16:37 <+Tyler|> I'm begging you, PLEASE just talk to me! 16:37 <+Tyler|> It's been two and a half hours. 16:37 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *walks over to Duncan and Geoff* Oh. 16:37 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hi, Geoff. Hi, Duncan. 16:38 <+Duncan|> Yo. 16:38 <+Geoff|> What's up? 16:38 <+Tyler|> Guys, could you PLEASE get Sierra to talk to me!? 16:38 <+Tyler|> PLEASE? 16:38 <+Duncan|> What, she's ignoring you or something? xD 16:38 <+Duncan|> Yo Sierra, your boyfriend wants me to let you know... 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I don't know what you're talking about, Duncan. 16:38 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I don't remember having a boyfriend. 16:39 <+Tyler|> :o 16:39 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And I surely wish I had someone ELSE to walk with. 16:39 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Someone who isn't DEAD WEIGHT. -_-' 16:39 <+Tyler|> Dead weight!? 16:39 <+Tyler|> Is that what you think of me? 16:39 <+Tyler|> Well fine, then! If you're gonna give me the cold shoulder for no reason... 16:39 <+Tyler|> ...then maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore! 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :-O 16:40 <+Tyler|> In fact, maybe we shouldn't even be FRIENDS anymore! :@ 16:40 * Tyler| storms off. 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :-O 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Tyler?!?! :'( 16:40 <+Geoff|> Whoa, what was that all about? :s 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I... I think my boyfriend just broke up with me. :'( 16:40 <+Duncan|> You were giving him the silent treatment. I would've done the same. 16:41 <+Duncan|> Who's stupid idea was it to blank Tyler anyway? 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ... 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> S: HEATHER. >:( 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Heather walking through Tanzania* 16:41 <+Alejandro> How's your leg feel? Better? 16:41 <@Heather13> Just FINE, thank you very much. :@ 16:41 <@Heather13> Although maybe if you hadn't THROWN the tranq ball right at my LEG... 16:41 <+Alejandro> Instead of blaming me for my throw, consider working on your catch. 16:42 <+Alejandro> If I were you, I'd work on that. :-/ 16:42 <@Heather13> And if I were YOU, I'd throw myself off a CLIFF. :@ 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *clears throat* >.> 16:42 <@Heather13> Oh. Hi, Sierra. 16:42 <@Heather13> What's up? 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: RAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH. 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *starts charging towards Heather* 16:42 <@Heather13> Sierra? 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *continues charging forward* 16:43 <@Heather13> Sierra?! 16:43 <@Heather13> What th- 16:43 * Heather13 is tackled by Sierra. 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *attacks Heather* AHHHHH! 16:43 <+Alejandro> :| 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *attempts to put her in a headlock* 16:44 * Heather13 escapes from Sierra and runs off. 16:44 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *chases after her* GET BACK HERE, YOU CONNIVING LITTLE-- 16:44 * Alejandro chuckles gleefully. 16:44 <+Alejandro> Ah, I needed that laugh. xD 16:44 * AnAngryLion appears behind Alejandro and roars. 16:44 <+Alejandro> :| 16:44 <+Alejandro> Hola, little friend... 16:45 <+Alejandro> Want some... tranq balls? *holds out the tranq balls* 16:45 * AnAngryLion roars again even louder and starts chasing Alejandro. 16:45 <+Alejandro> *drops all the tranq balls and starts running* HELP! 16:45 <+Alejandro> H-HELP!!! 16:45 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Duncan carving into a tree with his pocket knife* 16:45 <+Alejandro> HEEELLLPPPP! 16:45 <+Duncan|> What the... *turns around* 16:46 <+Duncan|> WHOA! 16:46 * AnAngryLion continues chasing after Alejandro. 16:46 <+Alejandro> Here, take him! *takes out tranq ball and shoots it at Duncan* 16:46 <+Duncan|> Hey! 16:46 * Duncan| is hit with the tranq ball and falls to the ground, unconscious. 16:46 * Alejandro runs off. 16:46 * AnAngryLion corners Duncan and begins sniffing him. 16:47 <+Duncan|> Aw, man... 16:47 <+Duncan|> This blows. x_x 16:47 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sierra cornering Heather by a large rock* 16:47 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *corners Heather* :@ 16:47 <@Heather13> D: 16:47 <@Heather13> O-okay, look! 16:48 <@Heather13> Whatever you're mad at me for, I'm SURE I can make it up to you. 16:48 <@Heather13> How about we vote together tonight? :D 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I... :@ 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I..... :@ 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I....... :@ 16:48 <@Heather13> :( 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *breaks down crying* 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :'( 16:49 <@Heather13> Uhhh... 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> S: IT'S JUST THAT I. 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I. 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I MISS HIM SO MUCH. :'( 16:49 * Heather13 pats Sierra on the back awkwardly. 16:50 <@Heather13> There, there. :| 16:50 <@Heather13> It'll get better. 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> S: HE HATES ME. 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> S: HE TOTALLY HATES ME. *wails* :'( 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *blows her nose in Heather's top* 16:50 <@Heather13> Do you want some gum or something? 16:51 <@Heather13> Here, let me just... 16:51 <@Heather13> *reaches into back pocket and accidentally takes out a tranq ball* 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *weakly* Thank you. :( 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *takes it and chews it, is knocked out* 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> S: x_x 16:51 <@Heather13> ... 16:52 <@Heather13> Sierra? :| 16:52 <@Heather13> Helloooo? 16:52 <@Heather13> Sierra? o_o 16:52 * Sadie13 makes rustling noises in a bush nearby. 16:52 <@Heather13> Hmmm. >.> 16:52 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Sadie climbing into a large tree* 16:52 <@Heather13> Here, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie... 16:53 <@Heather13> Come here... I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry... 16:53 * Heather13 hears rustling in the bushes behind her and turns around. 16:53 <@Heather13> *aims tranq ball at bushes* 16:53 <+Alejandro> *emerges from the bushes* 16:53 <@Heather13> Oh. It's just you. 16:53 * Sadie13 hops out of the tree and flies toward Heather. 16:53 <+Alejandro> HEATHER, LOOK OUT! 16:54 <@Heather13> o_o 16:54 <@Heather13> *takes out tranq ball and fires it at Sadie* 16:54 * Alejandro fires a tranq ball at Sadie. 16:54 * Sadie13 is hit with both, falls, and leaves a giant hole in the ground below. 16:54 <@Heather13> :o 16:54 <@Heather13> We did it! *hugs Alejandro* 16:54 <+Alejandro> Yeah! :D 16:55 * Alejandro wraps arms around Heather. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through intercom* Whoa, congrats, Aleheather! 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through intercom* You two are on your way to first class. 16:55 <@Heather13> *lets go of Alejandro* 16:55 <@Heather13> I would've got her first if he didn't PURPOSELY distract me. >.> 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through intercom* Awww. You guys are so CUTE. ^_^ 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *through intercom* Now quick, grab Duncan and let's get the heck out of Africa before Sadie wakes up! 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Mmmm, TENSIONY. xD 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: A barf bag for Alejandro! *tosses a barf bag to Alejandro* 16:56 <+Alejandro> ;) 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: One for Heather... *tosses a barf bag to Heather* 16:56 <@Heather13> :D 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: A third for Geoff, a fourth for Tyler... *tosses barf bags to Geoff and Tyler* 16:57 <+Geoff|> Awesome! 16:57 <+Tyler|> :s 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And the lucky loser is... 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: .......... 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ....... 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ..... 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... DUNCAN! *tosses final barf bag to Sierra* 16:58 <+Geoff|> :o 16:58 * Heather13 smirks. 16:58 <+Alejandro> :) 16:58 <+Duncan|> Whatever. >~> 16:58 <+Duncan|> *walks over to the door and grabs parachute* 16:58 <+Duncan|> Might as well just hand over the million to the two biggest snakes in the contest. :@ @Heather and Al 16:58 <+Duncan|> Seeya. 16:59 <+Duncan|> *jumps out of the plane* 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I'm gonna miss that delinquent. 16:59 <+Geoff|> Me too, man. 16:59 <+Geoff|> *sniffles* Me too. :( 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *turns to the camera* Things are getting CRAZY! 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Fourteen down and only five remain. It's a tough race between Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Tyler, and Geoff! 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Who will almost-die next? 16:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Find out right here, next week on GLOBAL DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- T T T